


am i allowed to think about her that way?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Autistic Zoya Nazyalensky, F/F, Lesbians!, zoya mean lesbian because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: zoya nazyalensky meets a charming tailor by the name of genya safin and doesn't know how to act.
Relationships: Zoya Nazyalensky/Genya Safin
Kudos: 5





	am i allowed to think about her that way?

I take her in with my grey eyes. 

Her smile is like a breath of fresh air, and she looks at me with her amber eyes, glinting in the glittering sunlight. Her red hair falls perfectly in waves that sit like a blood red waterfall, and it's like I'm struck with something, a feeling or emotion I cannot quite place. 

I am Zoya Nazyalensky. I do not feel this way for people, I deny and ignore that white-hot flame of desire and attraction because, what else am I to do?

But Genya Safin, she ran through that with all the force she could muster. 

And I don't know what I am to do, now.

Do I simply admire from afar, dream about her lips on mine at night? Do I shuffle uncomfortably whenever she turns to face me, grinning with a bright white smile?

What do I do about my feelings?

Genya. 

Genya Safin is the one person that can make me feel something like this. She reaches down into the inner depths of my soul and wrenches my heart out, forces it to beat again. 

She makes me want to stim, she forces the air into my lungs.

Beautiful, delicate, charming Genya Safin.


End file.
